warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest
Prolouge "I now name you you Wishberry." Silkstar meowed. "Flowerluck, Applewing, Treeclaw, Wishberry!" Her Clan cheered out the new warriors names. "Can you believe it?" Flowerluck shrieked."We're finally Warriors!" "Yeah! Now we have all this freedom!" Applewing replied. "So what. Now we are allowed to have mates and have kits!" Wishberry mewed. "That may happen soon for you Wishberry. Treeclaw has had his eye on you for sometime now..." Flowerluck teased. "I have not!" Treeclaw mewed, walking over to the three she-cats. "Oh, hi Treeclaw." Wishberry mewed. "Wishberry? O-oh, H-hi. I-I didn't see y-you t-there." Treeclaw studdered. "So... How do you like being a Warrior." Wishberry mewed, licking Treeclaw's ear. "Oh. It's great. I have to go pick out my nest. Bye!" Treeclaw ran to the Warriors Den. "He so has feelings for you." Flowerluck snorted. "DO NOT!" Treeclaw called from the Warriors Den. Chapter 1 Wishberry was sound asleep in dreams in her new nest the morning after her vingle. "Wishberry. Wishberry." a voice called. '' ''"Huh? Who's there?" Wishberry called out. A figure steps out of the mist. "Hello Wishberry. I am Silverpelt. The first cat to go to StarClan." "Silverpelt. You are why the night sky is called Siverpelt?" Wishberry asked. "Yes, my sweet. I have a message for you. I do not have much time." Silverplet mewed. "Well then, what is it? What is the message?" Wishberry urged. "'''In the darkest of time, when Trees, Flowers, and Apples will be desteroyed only the Wishes of one Warrior can save the Oceans, Meadows, Clouds, and Wilds from evil.'" Silverpelt whisphered. '' "Oh, tell me more please!" Wishberry awed. "I am sorry, this is all I can tell you." Silverpelt started to fade away. Wishberry awake with a jolt. She was breathing heavely. Treeclaw started to awake, "Are you okay Wishberry?" Wishberry looked over, "Yes, Treeclaw. Just a odd dream, Good-sleep." "Alright, Good? Sleep?." Treeclaw went back to sleep. Chapter 2 "Get up sleepy-head! You are needed!" Shinewing mewed. "Where are the others?" Wishberry yawned. "Waiting for you for a hunting patrol, you better get out there, and, you can eat when you get back." Shinewing pushed. "Oh, Sorry. I will get out there now." Wishberry mewed, getting up. "Good." Shinewing padded out into the clearing, Wishberry followed. Treeclaw ran over to Wishberry, "There you are! We have been waiting for ages!" Flowerluck and Applewing padded over. Flowerluck mewed, "Not for ages Treeclaw, lets go." The four cats padded out into the forest area of there territory. "Lets split up," Treeclaw suggested,"Flowerluck go with Applewing, I will go with Wishberry." "Alright, come on Applewing, lets leave these to alone." Flowerluck joked. The two She-cats padded away to east side of the Hunting Grounds. "Wishberry, I-I need t-to tell you s-something." Treeclaw mewed nevously. "What is it Treeclaw?" Wishberry asked. "Follow me over here." Treeclaw walked over into a bush circle. Wishberry followed, "Okay, I am here, now tell me!" Treeclaw sighed, "Alright, I love you Wishberry. I have loved you ever since I really got to know you as a kit. And even if you reject me, I will never stop loving you." Wishberry just mewed, "I'm not shocked." "Huh?" Treeclaw mewed, confused. "I have seen the way you have mooned over me all these seasons. I was just waiting to see if you had the courage of a Warrior to tell me." Wishberry purred. "O-oh. But do you, you know-" "Love you Back?" Wishberry cut of Treeclaw. "Y-yeah, that." Treeclaw whispered. "Well, I wasn't sure of my feeling for you at first, but after you helped me defeat WildClan in battle, I got my feeling stable. Yes, I love you too." Wishberry mewed. "Really? Thats great. I know this is a little soon, but will you be my mate?" Treeclaw asked, circleing Wishberry. "Yes. Of course. Now stop circling me you furball, your making me dizzy!" Wishberry purred. "Alright! Now lets get hunting!" Treeclaw padded out of the bushes, with his new mate following. Chapter 3 ~3 moons later~ WIshberry bounded over to Treeclaw, "Guess what!" Treeclaw looked at her, "What?" "I. Am. Having. Your. KITS!" she squealed, jumping. Treeclaw just stared at her for a secoung, "Really? I mean... Great! I'm so happy!" "Oh, good! Beacuse they will defently look up to there father!" "When are the due?" Treeclaw wondered licking his mate's ear. "In about 1 and half moons!" "Wow, your far along, why din't you tell me earlier" "I wanted to tell you when i was 100% sure I was having kits." Wishberry mewed. "Oh. Okay." ~1 1/2 moons later ;3~ Loud Yowls of pain woke the entire camp. It told them the Wishberry was kitting. Treeclaw paced back and forth outside the nursery. Shadefur padded over to him. "Nervous on being a father? I know I was." Shadefur mewed sitting down. "Yeah... I just don't know if I will be a good father to them." Treeclaw sighed joining him. "Understood. But, you will do just fine... I do." "I guess your right." ~With WIshberry~ "How much LONGER?" Wishberry panted. "Not very long, few more pushes!" Larkpaw urged. "1,2,3 PUSH" Heathermist called Wishberry did so and a little she-kit popped out. "Female!" Larkpaw sang After a few more long minutes of pushing... "Treeclaw, we have a 2 daughters!" Wishberry purred. "I know. What will we name them?" Wishberry touched a Light brwon kit with ginger paw with her tail, "We will call her...Scarletkit!" "Perfect and what about this one." Treeclaw purred touching his tail to the pretty little calico kit. "How about you name her?" "Oh, alright, How about... Colorkit?" "Great. Scarletkit and Colorkit. Beautiful!" Wishberry purred Chapter 4 ~2 moons later~ "Mama! Mama!" Scarletkit called to her tired Mother. Wishberry looked over at her kit. "Yes?" She sighed. Scarletkit jumped up into her face. "Mama, can we go outside?" Scarletkit ran back and forth from the enterance of the nursery to her mother. Category:Fanfiction